Reopened Calamity
by Gatekeeper of Wind
Summary: It has been two months since the destruction of the invaders, peace has returned and Miu has regained her honor to Ayane. The two are now friends and have decided to leave A.E.G.I.S forever. But a reunion is formed when something strange happens...


**Reopened Calamity**  
  
It has been two months since the destruction of the invaders, peace has returned and Miu has regained her honor to Ayane. The two are now friends and have decided to leave A.E.G.I.S forever. But a reunion is formed when something strange happens...  
  
Chapter 1:The end of an era  
  
Ayane walked down the crowded street until she reached a seemingly unnoticeable door to a building in shadow. She opened the door and a bell tolled alerting Reiji that someone had entered. She headed toward the stairs to greet him but he beat her to the punch and began walking down the stairs to welcome her. Ayane hadn't seen Reiji since he had sacrificed his right arm trying to destroy the last onslaught of invaders; he now had an artificial replacement for the lost limb and had regained full health. Ayane stood still and waited for him to come down the stairs and as she waited he limped nearer to her until he was within his reach, he stopped and opened his arms to her. She came to him, Ayane felt how warm his embrace was and began to cry. He loosened his arms to let her head fall to his shoulder then she gave him the news." I have to leave, Reiji; and so does Miu," she finally said. He could hear the contempt in her voice and he knew that she had given this a lot of thought. He then released his embrace completely and with much anguish he gestured with his hand to Ayanes front shirt pocket. She instantly knew what the gesture meant and so she reached into the pocket and pulled a small black leather wallet. She open the object and retrieved her Invader hunting License along with Miu's and threw them to the dropped them to the cold hard marble floor. Reiji glanced at Ayane sadly and then asked, "So this is how it ends for all of us?" Ayane retorted by saying "You still have Satoka, in case there are any outbreaks. We aren't necessarily anymore". And with that she turned away and exited the building. As She began down the street once more she thought to herself "Stupid Miu, she could've at least come with me to say goodbye".  
  
It had been almost an hour before Miu had last seen Ayane, they had spoken of finally doing it and being the decisive person she is Ayane committed herself to getting it over with. Miu was at the moment waiting at a cafe for Ayane to return, and as she watched the door for Ayane's return her hands encompassed the round brown mug, which held her latté. Miu began to remember all that Ayane had done for her. From first introducing her to artificial gates to giving her the confidence to shoot to the moon on just a vespa and a dream. At that very moment Miu heard the bell over the door ring and when she looked there Ayane was, glasses and all but something was missing. Her cellphones! She had abandoned them and was no longer clad with a red coat to hold them." She is completely finished with it, all of it" Miu thought. She could also see the stains on Ayanes cheeks and signaled the waiter get another mocha. "No, I don't want it. I don't need it, just like I don't need A.E.G.I.S.". Stunned Miu reached into her purse and placed a five dollar bill on the counter." Let's get started!" Miu optimistically yelled as she threw her fist high above her head into the air.  
  
Sotoka had been by herself for the longest time now and had begun to have thoughts of quitting herself so she could focus more on her scoolwork. She didn't want to fall behind and become one of those weak people who had been left to get help and need to ask questions. Miu had seen her a few times on her way to school. She would see her in the corner of her eye then turn to greet her, but she would be gone.  
  
Ayane and Miu left the cafe on their way to new lives, a fresh start. It all meant so much to Ayane; she had never been able to relax before. Then it happened, the very event that would bring everyone back together...  
  
Please, give reviews and I'll give you another chapter! I must say the next chapter is exciting. Any kind of advice is welcome.


End file.
